The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Eglow’. ‘Eglow’ represents a new coneflower, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventor selected the new cultivar, ‘Eglow’, in a seedbed at a nursery in Sint Annaland, The Netherlands in August of 2008. The seedbed had been planted with seeds collected and pooled from unnamed proprietary plants of Echinacea purpurea and unnamed proprietary plants of hybrid Echinacea. The exact parents are therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the Inventor in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in September of 2010. Asexual propagation by in vitro propagation has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.